Then I Did
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: A year ago, Morgan left to lead his own FBI team in California. By doing this, he left Emily heartbroken. He was unable to say goodbye. Will he ever see her again?


**Then I Did  
>Prompt: Then I Did- Rascal Flatts<strong>

****I thought about calling you when I got off the plane.  
>Every time I see this city through those clouds,<br>I get that way.  
>Call me crazy for missing you like this, but I do.<br>By now, I figured you had all your numbers changed.  
>It's been at least a year since I called you up to say,<br>"We need to talk.  
>I got this job and I'm going to take it."<strong>**

Derek was driving back to the office. His team had just gotten back from a week long case in Michigan. It was a brutal case and it took a lot out of his team.

As he was driving, he wondered where Emily was. He pulled to the side of the road. He couldn't focus on where he was going. He could only focus on one thing- Emily.

He took out his phone. He was just about to call her when he realized her phone number might not be the same. She had probably changed it by now. It had been almost a year now.

Last year, he made the decision to move to the FBI field office in California. He was across the country from his previous team, which he considered family. He was going to be leading his own team there.

One Year Before  
>Derek sat in his living room. He called Emily after he just received a life-changing call. He told her all about the call. He told her he'd be a unit chief- he'd be leading his very own team. She told him he should take this chance because he's been waiting for something this good to come around.<p>

The next day, he called them back and accepted their offer. Two weeks later, he left for California. He had already packed all of his stuff and said goodbye to everyone, except Emily- who didn't come into work and wasn't answering her phone the day he was leaving. He just left without saying goodbye and he regretted that.

**Cause I've been waiting all my life for a break like this.  
>It's my chance of a lifetime.<br>I just know it is.  
>"I gotta go and find those dreams," was the last thing that I said.<br>And then I did.**

Derek just had to follow his dreams. He missed everyone on the team dearly. They were his family. He especially missed Emily. He had broken Emily's heart when he left and he knew it. He had just left her and didn't even think twice about it.

**You talked me out of giving up on myself so many times.  
>Convinced me to get in while I could.<br>Regrets hang heavy on my mind.  
>You never doubted me,<br>You kept pushing me.  
>"Saying you've been waiting all your life for a break like this.<br>It's your chance of a lifetime,  
>You just know it is.<br>You gotta go and find those dreams," was the last thing that you said.  
>And then I did.<strong>

Derek remembered the last phone call he had made to her.  
>"Hey, Em. I just got this call. It's from the FBI field office in California. They're offering me a job as unit chief," he exclaimed.<br>"Derek, that's great." She said, excitedly.  
>"I can't believe it. This has been my dream I've been waiting on. I'll finally be a leader. I'm don't know if I should take it though."<br>"Derek, you have to take this opportunity. It's the chance of a lifetime. You gotta go and find those dreams. I love you." Then, she quickly hung up before he could say anything more.

He had never gotten a chance to say goodbye to her.

**But you were wrong.  
>Love was all I wanted all along and now, you're gone.<br>I thought about calling you when I got off that plane.  
>Every time I see the city through the clouds, I get that way.<br>But you were wrong.  
>Love was all I wanted all along.<br>Cause I've been waiting all my life.  
>"You gotta go and find those dreams."<strong>

He realized he never really wanted that job after all. It was stressful and he had to give up everything to get it. The only thing he really wanted was her. But now, he missed out on all that.

She had probably already moved on. She probably was already in a relationship with some amazing guy that would never leave her for a job. He just had to chase his dreams.

**And then I did.**

Present Day**  
><strong>

Emily sat in the bullpen. Everyone else had already gone home. They had just gotten back from a case the day before and everyone was tired.

It was late, but she didn't care. Ever since Derek left, she stayed late at work. Her home reminded her too much of Derek.

Suddenly, she heard the elevator ding, announcing the arrival of someone on the floor. It was too late for anyone to be there, even if someone had forgotten something. She looked up and was stunned when the doors opened, revealing none other than Derek Morgan.

It had been one year and he hadn't changed a bit. When he caught her eye, he put on his famous grin that she had loved so much.

He quickly walked over to her. He pulled her up from her chair and into a tight hug, never saying a word.

When they pulled apart, he said, "Emily, I've missed you so much. You told me I had to follow my dreams and that led me right here, back to you." She smiled and pulled him into a heart-pounding kiss.


End file.
